La penúltima noche
by ladyclemm
Summary: Esta historia está situada en el libro de "En Llamas", específicamente en la penúltima noche antes de que Peeta y Katniss vuelvan a la arena para el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. Advertencia: Lemmon. Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.


**_Penúltima noche_**

 _Como nos pusimos ropa delgada para pasar la tarde en el jardín de flores del tejado Peeta no va a su habitación a buscar algo cómodo para dormir. Yo, en tanto, aprovecho de ponerme una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos de algodón cuando voy al baño a cepillar mis dientes. Cuando vuelvo a la habitación Peeta se encuentra en la cama mirando tranquilamente al techo, perdido en sus cavilaciones._

\- _¿En qué piensas? – le pregunto_

\- _Solo pensaba en lo afortunado que he sido este último año - dice con una media sonrisa. Y sé que lo dice en serio, porque después de todo este tiempo juntos ya no vale la pena mentirse ni ocultarse cosas. Aunque no puedo evitar pensar en las atrocidades por las que hemos pasado en este último año._

\- _Han pasado muchas cosas malas también este año – le recuerdo._

\- _Pero las hemos enfrentado juntos... – dice dejando sus palabras en el aire. – ven acá._

 _Abre los cobertores y me ofrece un abrazo. Apago las luces de la habitación y me acurruco junto a él en la oscuridad. Casi puedo oler el aroma a canela que lleva cuando hornea. Su abrazo bajo las sábanas es cálido, tranquilo, seguro… como Peeta. Me aparto levemente para mirarlo, sus ojos están fijos en mí, con sus largas pestañas rubias agitándose a cada parpadeo. Me siento nerviosa porque hay algo que he querido decirle todo el día y ahora la palabra se agolpa en mi garganta sin querer salir…_

\- _Gracias – le digo, pensando en el lindo gesto suyo del día de hoy, invitándome al picnic en la azotea._

\- _¿Por qué? – dice desconcertado, pero sonriente._

 _En mi cabeza comienzan a agolparse recuerdos de sus cuidados y protección en la arena, en la gira de la victoria y, por supuesto, en los meses que siguieron a ello, pero por sobre todo me viene a la cabeza con más intensidad el recuerdo más antiguo que tengo de él, tirándome los panes que me salvaron la vida y el diente de león. Con sus rizos rubios un tanto revueltos sobre su cabeza es como aquel diente de león de mi infancia, dándome esperanzas a través de la dificultad._

\- _Por todo – digo antes de besarle._

 _No sé por qué lo hago y sigo sin saber qué siento por él, pero se siente bien estar junto a él, se siente correcto. No puedo ofrecerle un futuro junto a mí porque estoy dispuesta a renunciar al mío por darle el suyo. Ya no hay arrepentimientos para mí, ya no volveré a casa, ya me despedí de Gale y, definitivamente, ya no estoy dispuesta a perder más cosas._

 _Parece contrariado, ya que está tenso, pero cede a mi beso lentamente. Es una sensación agradable, sentir su contacto real, sin cámaras de por medio, solo él y yo. Sus manos en mi espalda irradian un calor que se propaga lentamente por mi cuerpo. He besado a Peeta muchas veces, pero este beso sabe más como al beso que le di en la arena, aquel que me hizo desear un segundo, despertando en mí algo que no sé cómo describir. No sé si esto es lo que llaman deseo, pero es cálido e imparable, extendiéndose hasta los confines de mi ser._

 _Peeta se aparta levemente de mi boca, aún con los ojos cerrados y suspira levemente antes de preguntar:_

\- _¿Estás segura, Katniss?_

 _Definitivamente no quiero que me pregunte eso… no estoy segura de nada en mi vida, ni ahora ni nunca, pero creo que me agrada la idea de que Peeta pueda tener el recuerdo de una noche junto a mí de esta manera. Quizás cuando muera ese recuerdo pueda calentar sus noches. Otro pensamiento más egocéntrico me dice que esta podría ser la forma perfecta y silenciosa de demostrarles a los otros vencedores que no soy tan inocente como piensan._

 _Vuelvo a besarlo por toda respuesta, dejando que sea él quien deduzca lo que desee._

 _Me abraza con más fuerza, besándome intensamente. Supongo que esta es la verdadera forma en que besa Peeta. Su lengua me recorre el paladar lentamente, atrapa la mía entre sus labios y la succiona, muerde mi labio inferior delicadamente y suspira de tanto en tanto en mi boca. Es como si hubiese estado conteniéndose todo este tiempo._

 _Abro mis ojos cada cierto rato, viendo la certeza en sus facciones… lo disfruta tanto o más que yo, lo cual trae una nueva oleada de calor a mi cuerpo, esta vez desde mi vientre, derramándose hacia abajo por entre mis piernas. Le abrazo con una de mis piernas, poniéndola sobre su cadera. Este gesto me hace estar completamente apegada a él y me hace notar, aún sobre la ropa, su húmeda y rígida erección contra mí. Mi entusiasmo inicial se desmantela y comienzo a ponerme nerviosa, insegura de dónde y cómo tocarlo. Hay chicas a las que estas cosas se les dan bien, pero definitivamente no soy una de ellas. Entonces pienso que tal vez deba imitar un poco a Peeta, que parece tan seguro e inmerso en lo que hace. Sus manos se deslizan por mi espalda, presionando a momentos con las yemas de los dedos en ciertos lugares, que llevan pequeños golpes de corriente a través de mi columna. Decido sacar mis manos de su seguro lugar en su pecho para llevarlas a través de sus hombros y luego a su cabeza y espalda, apartándome de sus besos por un momento. Producto de mi maniobra consigo un par de quejidos agradables al oído y me doy cuenta que su rostro está apoyado entre mis pechos. Me besa entre ellos y soy yo la que se sorprende soltando uno de aquellos quejidos bajos. Me mira como si hubiese sabido que eso me avergonzaría y vuelve a buscar mi boca_

 _Mientras su curiosidad parece hacer que su boca se dirija a explorar mi cuello mis reservas comienzan a perderse, porque mis manos empiezan a guiarse solas a través de su cuerpo. Sin darme cuenta estoy navegando bajo su camiseta, tocando su abdomen, su pecho y sus manos me recorren la espalda en contacto directo con la piel. Me doy cuenta de que la ropa me estorba, pero no me atrevo a ser la primera en dar el paso a quitarla. Como si me leyese el pensamiento, se aparta tomando los extremos de su camiseta y la quita. En el contraste entre la oscuridad del cuarto y las luces de la ciudad que entran por la ventana las líneas de su cuerpo parecen muy marcadas y me quedo fascinada mirándolo, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo para ello. Sólo reacciono cuando me toma la barbilla entre sus dedos y me mira a los ojos. En la penumbra del cuarto veo como sus ojos se dirigen al borde de mi camiseta y, mientras lleva a ella sus manos, me mira nuevamente a los ojos como si me pidiese permiso para quitarla. Lentamente va dejando al descubierto mi piel, la cual reacciona al frío de la habitación. Me avergüenza estar semidesnuda, pero él sigue con sus ojos fijos en los míos, lo cual me tranquiliza. Sus manos se encuentran nuevamente con mi espalda y me llevan hacia él. Cuando mis pechos se aplastan contra su pecho creo que dejo escapar todo el aire de mis pulmones. La sensación es tan cálida y nueva y a la vez se siente adecuada, como si esa fuese la forma en la que debiera sentirme._

 _Sus manos recorren toda la piel que ha sido revelada, deteniéndose en mis pechos en varios momentos, haciendo que pequeños quejidos salgan de mi boca._

 _Comienzo, sin darme cuenta, a moverme, a frotar mi cuerpo contra el suyo. La sensación despierta en mí un hambre distinta a la que ya conozco, una que no sé cómo saciar. Nos movemos a otra posición y su cuerpo se desliza sobre el mío. Atrapada bajo suyo pone distancia, mirándome de abajo a arriba, y puedo sentir el calor fluir por entre mis piernas._

 _No lo entiendo. Donde hace un rato había vergüenza ahora había algo distinto, cuyo nombre no sé. Cubre nuevamente mi cuerpo con el suyo y me besa mientras mueve lentamente sus caderas sobre las mías, haciéndome sentir su erección directamente sobre mi sexo. Si bien los pantalones de ambos aún nos separan puedo sentir la humedad y el calor traspasando la tela._

 _Mi curiosidad me gana y bajo mis manos hasta la cintura de su pantalón y meto mis dedos por ella, buscando su miembro. Su mojada punta, me sorprende porque la verdad no sabía qué esperar, pero no soy la única sorprendida ya que Peeta esconde su cara en mi cuello y deja escapar un quejido. Como su reacción despierta nuevas sensaciones en mí, decido bajar un poco más sus pantalones y jugar un poco más con mis dedos. Si bien he visto varios hombres desnudos en mi vida nunca he visto a uno con una erección así que no tengo punto de referencia al respecto, pero definitivamente la imagen me agrada. Parece esculpido, es suave, firme y correosa al tacto, producto de lo mojada que está, y sobresale por mucho de mi puño cuando la tomo en mi mano. Trato de ser firme, pero suave en mi contacto, dejando suaves quejidos escapar de su boca en cada movimiento. Su boca besa mi cuello con fuerza y baja a mis pechos, causándome escalofríos con cada contacto, con cada lamida y succión en ellos. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Peeta me tome la mano que está sobre él, cortando mi movimiento, separando mi mano a un lado, para terminar de quitar su ropa y mirarme fijamente a los ojos mientras quita la mía._

 _Siento que el aire se comienza a acumular en mi interior pero me muerdo los labios para no gritar. La idea me pone muy nerviosa pero ya he llegado demasiado lejos como para parar. El pantalón se desliza por mis piernas en un movimiento rápido y Peeta se recuesta junto a mí, a mi derecha, mirándome. Me abraza y suspira._

\- _¿En realidad quieres esto?- dice con ojos que parecen tristes_

\- _Sí. – al fin una pregunta que puedo responder- deseo hacerlo._

 _Sus facciones se relajan un poco y me besa, con menos intensidad, más calmada y concienzudamente. Sus manos se deslizan por mi cadera, presionándome contra él. El roce directo de nuestros sexos dispara nuevas corrientes eléctricas por entre mis piernas y esta vez puedo sentir más claramente cómo comienzo a humedecerme. Me parece injusto que ahora él parezca más en control que yo, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto. Sus manos me apartan un poco y consigue poner una de ellas entre mis piernas por delante y otra por detrás. Mientras una de ellas comienza a deslizarse entre la humedad de mi sexo la otra acaricia y comprime levemente una de mis nalgas. Juega con sus dedos, esparciendo la lubricación a todas partes y deteniéndose a dar rodeos a una pieza muy sensible que sobresale del resto. Me pierdo en estas nuevas sensaciones y me encuentro a mí misma jadeando por aire junto a su oído. Su otra mano baja desde mi trasero por entre mis piernas e introduce un par de dedos en mi interior. Mueve ambas manos acompasadamente mientras siento que alguna especie de energía se acumula dentro de mí. Quita sus manos y pone una en mi cadera, deslizándola por mi muslo y haciendo que lo suba por sobre su cadera. Siento su erección palpitando en la entrada, donde hace unos segundos estaban sus dedos. Mi impaciencia crece con cada palpitación, haciendo que desee más y más esa unión que no llega. Un dolor sordo crece entre mis piernas producto de la necesidad y la anticipación. Le miro y muevo mis caderas, haciendo que suelte un jadeo y comience a introducirlo en mí, produciendo un gemido inesperado desde mis labios. Siento la tirantez en mi interior y me imagino que lo que viene dolerá, pero me besa haciendo que tenga otra cosa en qué enfocarme. Como no consigue entrar más profundo se pone sobre mí y empuja más fuerte, consiguiendo que algo se rompa en mi interior, con un dolor leve y una sensación incómoda._

\- _¿Estás bien?- pregunta preocupado_

\- _Espera- digo moviéndome lentamente, haciendo que el dolor se vuelva un leve ardor. Mi movimiento parece animarlo y se mueve lenta pero profundamente – okay, eso se siente bien._

 _Animado por mis palabras comienza a moverse sobre mis caderas, ondeando las suyas, entrando y saliendo de mi cuerpo. El ardor no se va, pero es leve, soportable y fácilmente olvidable ante la sensación de rozarle de esa manera y la imagen de su cuerpo agitado sobre el mío._

 _Me aferro a su espalda mientras siento como aquella energía se acumula en mi interior. Los sonidos de los gemidos de ambos, acompañados del ruido de la cama al moverse son todo lo que llena mis oídos. Muerde mi cuello mientras acelera el ritmo de penetración y creo que estoy llegando a mi límite, pero pareciera que él no, por lo que le hago una petición dispersando lo que me queda de vergüenza._

\- _Más fuer…te…- Mi voz se quiebra en la frase, pero Peeta lo escucha, me besa y jadea en mi boca mientras me da una serie de estocadas rápidas y profundas._

 _Siento acelerar más mi corazón, que retumba en mis oídos mientras siento una especie de desesperación. Me siento ahogada y, de pronto, siento que esa energía que se ha ido acumulando se libera explosivamente de mi interior, contrayendo mis músculos, haciendo que fuertes gemidos salgan de mi boca y me aferre a la sábana luchando por volver a respirar. Peeta no parece estar mejor, con su cara enterrada en mi cuello, gimiendo rápido y fuerte hasta que siento que estalla, al igual que yo, tomándose fuertemente de mí, poniéndose rígido mientras siento las palpitaciones de su miembro en mi interior. Sin fuerzas, se me queda encima, pero con cuidado de no aplastarme. Me mira, hipnotizado y me besa. No me había percatado del sudor… estoy empapada al igual que él… siento su corazón a través de su pecho tan agitado como el mío. Es maravilloso. Aún siento que todo dentro de mí arde, pero definitivamente trato de centrarme en lo demás._

 _Me calmo lentamente, al igual que él y nos miramos en silencio por mucho tiempo._

 _No sé qué tan tarde sea porque en esta ciudad es imposible de calcular por la cantidad de luz que entra por la ventana, ya que está demasiado iluminada siempre. Él se acuesta a mi lado, abrazándome, pensativo. Mi hambre de él se ha calmado, pero ha dado paso al hambre real y miro deseosa el panel de mi habitación para pedir comida, mas no deseo importunar u ofender a Peeta que parece tan abstraído._

 _Repentinamente me mira y dice – nunca había tenido tanta sed… - baja su mirada como lo haría Finnick, pero aún así sigue teniendo los matices únicos de Peeta- Pero me agrada._

 _Río ante su comentario y después de eso me quedo sonriendo estúpidamente sin poder dejar de hacerlo. Me lo cuestiono y me desagrada, pero no puedo parar de sonreír, así que dejo de intentar pararlo._

 _\- ¿Quieres algo?_

 _\- Jugo de naranja… y algún panecillo o algo liviano para comer- respondo_

 _\- Salen dos jugos de naranja y panecillos – dice dándome un beso en la frente y levantándose de golpe de la cama hacia el panel._

 _La visión de su cuerpo desnudo, de pie junto a la cama me produce satisfacción y tranquilidad. Me encantaría poder disfrutar de más días maravillosos como este, con picnics y juegos juntos, y noches como esta, en sus brazos, sintiéndome así, querida, deseada, segura… pero la suerte no está a nuestro favor y supongo que debo aprovechar tanto esta como la siguiente noche juntos, para que él pueda llegar a tener más días y noches maravillosos, aunque sea en otros brazos._

 _La idea de Peeta en otros brazos, haciendo lo que acaba de hacer conmigo con otra persona me fulmina y termino odiando a esa mujer imaginaria desconocida._

\- _Katniss, tengo panecillos - dice mostrando dos panecillos pequeños con forma de corazón que acaban de llegar a la habitación._

 _Entonces mi cabeza comienza a recitar las palabras de Haymitch "Ni viviendo cien vidas llegarías a merecerte a ese chico. Lo sabes, ¿no?" y sí, lo sé. Por eso es que él es quien debe tener la oportunidad de vivir… aunque tenga el corazón destrozado, debe vivir._

 _Acepto el panecillo y me acerco a buscar el jugo, sentándome junto a él al borde de la cama. No me percato de mi desnudez hasta que siento un escalofrío y Peeta me abraza. Doy un pequeño respingo por la diferencia de temperatura ya que mientras la mía parece haber bajado en picada la suya se ha mantenido igual. Termino mi jugo y mi panecillo y me muevo en busca de las sábanas para cubrirme._

\- _Eres hermosa - me dice, como si leyese mi inseguridad_

 _Peeta me abraza por la espalda y siento su respiración en mi nuca._

\- _Katniss, no estoy seguro de porqué quisiste hacer esto, pero te lo agradezco.- dice junto a mi oído y juraría que huele mi cabello mientras hace una pausa que parece eterna, para luego añadir- Espero que nunca te arrepientas de esto, porque yo no lo hago._

\- _Yo tampoco... No me arrepiento…- digo volviéndome de frente a él y besándolo suavemente- fue agradable…- añado con esa estúpida sonrisa que no desea despegarse de mi cara._

 _No sé qué más decir, por lo que dejo que el calor de su abrazo y el sueño pendiente me envuelvan lentamente hasta perder la conciencia._


End file.
